What Changed?
by AnimeCrazyTv
Summary: Louis Has Changed. Not Personality Wise, He... Doesn't Know What Has Changed... He Does Know That It's Affected His And His Ex's, Eleanor, Relationship. And When He Starts To Think Of One Of His Friends Differently, He Starts To Wonder... What's Changed?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry!" I yelled.  
"No! You're not! If you were, you wouldn't have cheated! Again!" She replied, her voice raising louder than mine  
"I made a mistake. Give me one more chance. Please. I promise I won't do it again." I begged.  
"I've given you enough chances. It's about time I realize you won't change." She screamed at me. Before leaving, slamming the door behind her.  
I feel to my knees. She was right. She had been so caring. So forgiving. So kind. I had misused all of the trust she gave me. Something... Something had changed. I don't know what.  
I need someone to talk to. Then again, I'm a mess right now. I would see the boys tomorrow at the studio. I would talk to them.  
I went up to my room, and slowly cried myself to sleep while thinking of what could have changed.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me forever to fall asleep. I woke up and started to get ready to go to the studio.

-

When I arrived at the studio, nothing had started. Harry hadn't arrived yet.  
All of the boys were at the food stand. I walked over to them.  
"Hey!" Niall said in his cute, Irish accent.  
Wait what? Cute?  
I shook it off.  
"Hey" I replied. I let it show that I was upset with something.  
"What's wrong?" Liam asked.  
"Eleanor broke up with me last night."  
"Sorry about that..." Niall said, suddenly looking saddened.  
"It's fine. I deserved it. I cheated... again."  
"Why?" Zayn asked.  
"I don't know... I guess she's just not my type..." I lied. She was caring, kind, forgiving, everything I could ask for. It's just... there was someting more. Something I wanted. I just don't know what.  
"Do worry, you'll find someone. You just need to wait for the right person." Liam said.  
"Thanks." I replied.  
That's when Harry walked in, and we had to start the session.


	3. Chapter 3

The session ended quickly, for being all day. The others were planning on going out, but I went home right away. I might have talked to them earlier, but I was no longer in the mood.

-

It didn't take long to get home. I went upstairs to my room. I lied down on my bed and thought back to earlier.  
When I first walked into the studio, he said hi. Nothing wrong with that. he didn't do anything.  
But, I thought his Accent was cute. I've never thought that.  
And when he was recording, he was smiling the entire time. Again, he did nothing wrong.  
But while he was smiling, his eyes seemed to sparkle. I've never thought that before.  
I was growing tired. As I was falling asleep, I was thinking one thing.  
_Why am I noticing all of this now?_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at Noon. The question I had in my head last night is still there, unanswered.  
"Might as well get something to eat." I said to myself. Then, got up and walked downstairs.  
The second my foot touched the final step, the phone rang.  
I went over, and looked at Caller ID.  
What I saw shocked me.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Louis." Eleanor said.  
"What do you need?" I asked, confused. I thought she never wanted to talk to me again.  
"I'd like to meet up with you."  
"Okay... Where?"  
"Starbucks. Around 3, Maybe?"  
"Sure." I answered, still unsure of what she wanted.  
"Okay. See you then." She said then hung up.  
I put the phone down. I was completely clueless as to why she wanted to talk to me.  
I guess I'll find out at 3.


	5. Chapter 5

I've noticed that when you want time to go by quickly, it seems to take forever to pass.  
That's how I felt with three coming. It came much slower than I wanted to.

I looked at the clock. It said 2:55.  
_I should start leaving now_ I thought, then walked out of my house. I decided to walk instead of drive to give myself time to think.  
_What does Eleanor want?_  
_Why am I thinking things about Niall?_  
_Does it have anything to do with why I was cheating on Eleanor?_  
_Why did I make a big deal of Eleanor breaking up with me if I don't really like her anymore?_  
By the time I got to Starbucks, I had nothing solved. I walked in, and saw her. I ordered my drink then went and sat by her.  
"Hey Eleanor." I greeted her.  
"Hey Lou."  
"So... what's up?" I asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.  
Then, I heard my drink called. "I'll be right back..." I said, then quickly got up and got my drink.  
I walked back to the table and sat down once again.  
"Let's try this again. What's up?"  
"I don't want to talk about getting back together. That's not going to happen. But, I don't want you out of my life completely. I think we could be good friends."  
"Me too. Look, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you..."  
"It's... It's fine. Let's just forget about that. Start all over."  
I nodded. "That sounds good to me." I agreed.  
"Cool." She said, then smiled. "See you around sometime." She said, then walked out.  
I didn't want Eleanor as a girlfriend. I knew that. But she was a great person, and I didn't want her out of my life. That's when I realized. That's why I made a big deal out of her breaking up with me. I was afraid she would leave my life completely.  
I had one question answered. Three more to go.  
_What does Eleanor want?_  
_Why am I thinking things about Niall?_  
_Does it have anything to do with why I was cheating on Eleanor?_


End file.
